Twitchy Birds
by NaomiNaishi
Summary: Two girls live together, and one of them has a crush on this girl named C.C or so thats what she knows her for, and Mushi likes her, one day, Mushi and C.C ened up doing a live stream on , and C.C ends up finding a lil secret of her friend, and has her face finally shown after so many years, Mushi, is very Mushi...


Twitchy Birds

Today was the day, no going back on plans, Mushi was going live with C.C, the perfect time to tell her, how she really feels...

It was December 21st, C.C's b-day was here, and Mushi been nervous for the past few years she started living with C.C, and was afraid what might happen.

Would she accept her, and love? or will she reject it like the others? Mushi sighed.

Mushi: Sigh...

Mushi went on C.C's laptop, and put a time limit when they'll go on, she headed to C.C's room, she was still sleeping peacefully, Mushi gave out a hopeless smile.

It was 8:00 am, and Mushi was making breakfast for her, and C.C, she set out the table, and thought to herself...

Mushi's thoughts: I hope she likes it...

Suddenly, Mushi hears movement in C.C's room, Mushi opens the door slowly, just only peeking through, she see's C.C looking into the mirror with her hand up to her face, and hears mumbling...

C.C: Mumble

Mushi:... hmm...

Mushi makes the crack of the door bigger, and see's blood...

Mushi's eyes widen, and quickly opens the door.

Mushi: C.C!

C.C quickly turns around, Mushi see's that C.C's nose is bleeding.

Mushi: ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!

Mushi runs towards C.C asking her many things.

Mushi: what happened?! you okay?! did you fall?! did someone hit you?! COME ON TELL ME?!

C.C smiles at Mushi, and tells her whats going on.

C.C: it's nothing, this always happens when the air is too dry... don't worry, it's only a minor thing... so... no need to worry...

C.C lets out a calming smile, Mushi blushes, she looks at the time, and notices tons of people are already there, she rushes over to the laptop and adds more time.

Mushi: Whew! thats was close...

C.C looks over Mushi shoulder to see what she's doing, Mushi quickly moves away, her eyes widen.

Mushi: w-what are you doing?! 0_0

C.C turns over to look at Mushi, and smiles.

C.C: I was just seeing what you were talking about, are you alright?

Mushi blushes, it's highly noticeable, she trys to hide it from C.C

Mushi: I-I'm fine...

C.C looks at Mushi intensely with her hands on her hips.

C.C: hmm...

Mushi turns away, and looks down at the floor.

C.C: hmm... well! with that said... i'ma take a shower before we go live... see yea in a minute...

Mushi quickly looks at C.C and blushes, as she watch C.C head into the bathroom, she thinks if she should go, or stay...

Mushi's Thoughts: if i go... would she be mad? would she hate me? would she not talk to me? but if i DO go, i could see... NO! i don't want her to think- maybe... a small... NO! stop stop... just stop Mushi... were about to go live... and... OH! the breakfast!

Mushi rushes over to eat her breakfast, and heads over to C.C's room, and set out some clothes for her to wear, then Mushi goes into her room and take out her clothes.

Mushi: There! now C.C HAVES to walk out here... hehe... the perfect plan...

Two seconds later, C.C comes out with her towel rapped around her, Mushi's nose starts leaking blood.

Mushi's thoughts: NO!

Mushi quickly hides her nose before C.C see's it.

C.C: Huh? is something wrong?

Mushi: N-No everything is fine...!

Mushi Mudders.

C.C: You sure? you seem kinda pale.. are you sick?

Mushi: I-I'm fine... now go get dressed...

C.C gives Mushi a puzzled look, and walks into her room, and locks the door.

Mushi watched as she done so, and ran to the bathroom to clean up the blood.

Mushi: damn... that was too close... i'm so glad she didn't notice ^/^

Mushi cleans up the blood, and head back into the living room, she notices the clock is almost out of time, she adds a minute, and goes into C.C's forgotten keep locked room.

Mushi: C.C!-...

Mushi caught C.C putting her shirt on.

Mushi: ah... SORRY!

C.C: Don't worry, it's fine... were both girls after all...

C.C let out a smile, Mushi Blushed happily.

C.C:so what did you want?

C.C put her shirt on.

Mushi: oh, you need to eat your breakfast...!

C.C: OH! you made some? then i'll have to repay you!

C.C gave out a bashful smile

Mushi's heart instantly skipped a beat

C.C: WELL NOW! lets eat! hehe...

When C.C was done eating, she got up, and made some capachino, for her, and Mushi.

C.C: here!

She said smiling while handing her the capachino.

Mushi: T-thanks...

C.C sat down next to Mushi at the laptop, and was watching clock on the screen, people in the chat were going crazy.

C.C smiled at Mushi, and then started looking for the game they just gotten, called "GTA V"

Mushi got up and brought her system and the game.

Mushi: C, is this what your looking for?

C.C looked over towards Mushi's voice, and looked at the game.

C.C: Oh yeah! thats it, now we need to hook it up...

C.C gotten up out of her chair, and went into her room to get the device to hook it up.

Mushi: ... i gotta say it... but when? where?

C.C: did you say something?

Mushi's eyes widen.

Mushi:N-No nothing...

C.C:Oh, okay, but lets hook it up now, i got it!

C.C said while hold the device.

Mushi went over and took it out of her hands, and hooked it up to the PS3 then the PC.

Mushi: There...

C.C went over to Mushi, Mushi turned around in shock.

Mushi:C-C! what are you-

C.C: you love me don't you...

Mushi blushed, and C.C eyes looked like they were distant.

Mushi: wh-WHAT?! no no... HAHA no...!

Mushi looks over to the computer, only ten seconds left til they go live.

Mushi: h-hey... C, we better get ready, we got ten seconds...!

C.C huh?

C.C looked over, and headed towards the PS3 while Mushi ran to the PC to start it.

C.C are we good?

Mushi: ... Um... YEAH!

Mushi runs over to C.C and sat next to her, and looks over at C.C.

C.C... Hmm? need something?

Mushi: N-no, i'm fine...

Mushi looks at the screen, waiting for the time to start, C.C puts her headset on to talk to her fans, she hands Mushi one too, Mushi puts it on.

C.C: okay in, 3...2...1...NOW!

Mushi starts the live stream, and C.C starts talking.

C.C: Hello everyone! Cupa here and i have a guest with me, you all know her and shessssssssss AWESOME! like you gus! ;) MUSHI!

Mushi: Hey, guys, how are yea...?

C.C: okay Mushi, what are we playing?

Mushi: were playing GTA V online... you guys been requesting it... and here we are...

C.C YEA SO BE HAPPY! D:

After a few hours playing, Mushi stopped when she died, she looked over at C.C, and brought out a Camera, C.C looked over.

C.C: Mushi... what are you doing with that camera? 0-0

Mushi looked at the pc, then back at C.C.

The chat was going crazy, telling Musi to do it, they all said "SHOW HER FACE!" Mushi looked over at C.C, C.C's eyes widen, she didn't want this, didn't want them to see...

Mushi: Forgive me, but you'll find out later, why...

C.C: HUH?! W-WAIT!

Mushi placed the camera on the table, and turned it on, Mushi and C.C looked at the screen, they were seeable, and it was covering up the game.

C.C: Mushi what are you doing?! 0~0

Mushi: C. i have something to say...

Mushi Grabbed C.C's hands, before she could protest.

C.C: M-Mushi?

Mushi: I've been living with you for the past few years... and... i could tell you everything... and now... i know... this is right, i have to do this...

C.C: Mushi...?

Mushi: C.C... i was going to take you some where cool, like a video game shop, or a mall, but mostly guys would be hitting on you and-

C.C: Mushi... is this-

Mushi: C.C... no, i have to tell you now... or never, and this, is the perfect time...

C.C:...

C.C glanced down over at the camera, it could see her clearly, then looked at the pc, and noticed people were cheering... but why?

Mushi: C.C... I-I...

C.C: ...you can do it...

Mushi glanced up in surprise, and nodded.

Mushi: C.C... will you... will you...

her words kept getting cut off, and she was unable to say, she thought, maybe i'm not ready...

C.C: you were saying?

Mushi: C.C WILL YOU MARRY ME?!

C.C's eyes widen, her face was flushed, pure red, she looked back at the chat once more, and they were saying yes, do it! C.C looked at Mushi, she was looking down at the ground embarrassed, C.C lifted up Mushi's head, and gave her, her answer.

C.C took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, then opened them again, she looked up at Mushi, eyes full of hope.

C.C: i can't believe i'm saying this but... yes... Yes i will marry you!

C.C smiled, Mushi, blushed, and dived in for a hug, she had a feeling, this was the start, of something much more than she hoped hope...

END


End file.
